A weird school and Heero Yuy?
by Hoshi Tsuki
Summary: I wrote this short story based on a dream I had. Well, it's just a weird bizarre story.


A weird school and Heero Yuy?

It was the first day of my new school. I didn't know anyone or even know the campus. I had no clue where my first class was located so I searched and searched but couldn't find it until I bumped into this young teacher. She had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and wore glasses. She showed me the way to my class and I thanked her before she went toward her classroom. I entered my new class to find students scattered everywhere chatting lively. I picked a seat in the middle of the class and sat down to await my teacher. After seconds of waiting, a boy with brown hair came into the classroom and sat in front of me. It seems like I meet him before but I didn't know where. Just seconds after he arrived, our teacher entered the classroom with a " Good Morning." We all replied with good morning. He began to take roll. He called my name. I said, " Here." He continued calling my classmates names. "Heero Yuy," he said. The boy in front of me said, "Here." Heero Yuy? That name ringed a bell in my head but I still couldn't remember where I had heard that name. Heero looked awfully familiar to me.

Through out the day I attended my classes asking students and staffs where these classes where because I have no clue where they were located. I was bad at finding things but good at getting lost. To my surprise I had Heero in all of my classes. I haven't talked to him at all that day until now. It was in our science class that I spoke to him or rather he spoke to me. "Have you tried using a campus map to find your classes location? You look like an idiot asking for directions all day," he told me.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked him angrily.

He just shrugged and turned away from me. " Hey!" I said to him.

"Be quiet. You're annoying me," he replied.

I was confused. How was I annoying him? Shaking my head in anger I sat still in my seat and listen to our science teacher lectured.

The next day it was even worse as I forgot my classes' locations and to top it all, my entire mind was blank so I couldn't remember what classes I have. All I could remember was Heero and that we had the same classes so I tried looking for him. I couldn't find him and to my horror the first class bell rung and I still haven't remembered what I had for first period. Angered and frustrated I decided to ditch my classes. Sneaking around the school I came upon a clearing. I was fascinated at what I saw before me. There was a large lake and beyond the lake was another building, probably another school. There was a bridge that crosses the large lake to the other side. From what I can see, two other bridges extended from the middle of that main bridge and cross to the other sides. Now that I come to think of it, my new school was quite fascinating. It's not like any school I have ever been to or see. The buildings looked all exotic with European and Asian's tastes. The grass around the school were a vibrant green and flowers and vines can be seen almost everywhere. Flowers and vines were even growing on buildings and hanging on arcs that lead into buildings. There were even streams of water rushing down certain stairs case and steps. Such a weird bizarre looking school I thought. No wonder I couldn't find my classes. I laughed to myself and continued exploring the school as quietly and unnoticeable as possible.

Turing around a corner I found a male and female student my age leaning against a wall with cans of soda. Each of them had a can in their hand and there were others lying on the ground; some empty some not. Just a little away from them was a stream of water flowing down stone steps and toward a corner. The female noticed me and said," Hi, want to join us?"

"Sure," I replied. I took a seat next to her. The guy gave me a can of soda. I took it and started drinking. We drank in silence. I didn't ask them whey they were out here or why they weren't in theirs classes and they didn't ask me. We just drank and watch the scenery around us. To my amazement the soda cans never stop coming. It was like they were pulling fresh unopened soda cans out from a hat. After hours of what seem like nonstop drinking and gazing around me, I heard a bell ring. I checked my watch to find that lunch had already begun. I stood up, thanked them and started walking to the lunch area. The only problem was that I didn't know where I was. I sighed and continued walking hoping I'll find it…. eventually.

Just when lunch was about to end, I bumped into the same young teacher I met yesterday. "Lost again?" she asked me.

I nodded. She gave out a laughed and asked me what class I have next. I thought about it for a while then the answer just popped into my head. "Science," I told her. I was surprised I remember. I even remember where the class was. I told her so and went off to my science class.

The class was already beginning as I entered. The teacher looked at me. I apologized for being late. "Take your seat," he told me. I nodded and took my seat behind Heero. He turned around to face me, "Lost again huh? You didn't show up in your other classes. Did you forget what they were?"

I grinned at him and replied, "In a matter of fact, I did forget my previous classes so I…" I paused, " That's none of your business." I saw him shook his head and continued on what he was doing.

After class, I followed him to my next class since I couldn't remember what it was. Annoy he turned to face me and demanded, "Why are you following me?"

"We have the same class," I responded. He glared at me then continued on his way. I smile happily as I follow him to our next class.

A week later Heero and I was partner up in this scavenger hunt in school. Our aim was to gather as many colorful stones as possible and returned it to the main hall within two hours. Each stone were in different colors: red, blue, black, yellow, and green; and they all represented a characteristic of the school. Each team had a paper with clues and how the stones look like; and a bag to carry the stones. Anyways, it was an odd school, that's for sure. Why the students were doing a scavenger hunt on a normal school day and what purposes does it serve? I have no idea. All I know was that I wanted to win so I can get the grand prize. The only problem was that my partner wasn't really enthusiastic about it.

When the hunt begun, I had to pulled and pushed Heero to hurry up. He was casually walking as the other teams were running here and there searching for the stones.

"Heero! Hurry up! You're so slow!" I shouted at him. "Don't you want to win?"

"Not really. I didn't even want to be in this stupid scavenger hunt," he said.

Frustratingly I looked around at the other teams and back at my uncooperative partner. "Aw…man. I can't fail this mission," I whispered.

"Mission?" he asked me with what seem like an interested look on his face.

"Yes, mission. Our mission is to find as many stones as possible and bring them back to the main hall within two hours," I told him.

"Is that so."

I nodded.

"What are you waiting for! Let's get going!" he shouted at me. I was taken aback. He changed. Is it because I said mission?

I shook my head and follow him. Well at least he's enthusiastic and cooperative now. An hour has passed, Heero and I only found twenty-one. There was no time for rest so we kept searching. To my surprise it started pouring as the dark clouds drew in. I could also hear thunder and saw flashes of lighting. I looked around me in confusion. Didn't these people notice it's pouring? Why is it raining at a time like this? All these questions popped up into my head.

"Hurry up!" I heard Heero shouting at me. I nodded and ran toward him. As I ran toward him, I begin to wonder if I have really met him before or seen him. His name and his looks seem so familiar to me but I couldn't grasp it.

Two hours have passed by. The storm died down. Heero and I returned to the main hall with fifty-six stones. We didn't win the grand prize but got third place. All we received was a one hundred-fifty dollars girt certificate to Moody Mall. Where ever that was, I have no clues. Sighing with disappointment I searched for Heero around the school. He had left the main hall after receiving the certificate. It seem like I was searching for him for hours until I came upon the two students I was drinking with the day my mind blanked out and I had no other choice but to skip my classes. I asked them if they had seen a boy with brown hair and a green shirt walking this way. I described him and they told me they saw him walked into the forest behind the school. "Forest? I didn't know there was a forest behind the school," I told them.

They looked at me and said," There sure is."

"What else don't I know? Is there a hidden chamber or a secret building under the lake?" I asked sarcastically.

"There sure is," they said. I stared at them dumbfounded. I took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be going home or something? It seem that you two are here every day."

"We sure are," said the female. I sighed and asked them where the forest was. What strange people, I thought. Before I lost sight of them I glanced back to see them one more time but to my surprise they weren't there. I only saw empty soda cans lying about. With a scary thought that they might not really be real but...spirits...I hurriedly walked toward the forest.

The forest was thick with trees and broken branches, bushes and other things you might find in a forest. I walked deeper into the forest to find myself staring a giant mecha (robot). "I had seen that mecha before. What is it doing in here?" I wondered. I was about to go closer to it when I saw Heero climbing into the mecha's cockpit. He entered it and I saw the door closed. In seconds the huge mecha stood up and white wings spread out from its back. I was awe by what I saw before me. The mecha with Heero in it began to rise from the floor, ready to fly away. Watching this I can finally remember why Heero was look so familiar to me as well as the mecha.

"No way," I whispered to myself as I watch the mecha flew up into the air. "It's Wing Zero and…and…Heero Yuy…a Gundam Pilot. It's really him." I smiled to myself. "No wonder he changed when I said the word mission." I laughed. "He can't turn down a mission." I stood queitly and thought for awhile. "This is soo kool!"

The next day, I happily followed Heero Yuy to our science class. I wonder if he knew that I knew that he is a Gundam Pilot. Something told me that he had a hint that I knew but I wasn't going to tell him I knew.


End file.
